Notas de Tres Loucas
by Lely Potter
Summary: Lilian e suas amigas,Lana e anne resolvem escrever fazer suas notas do sexto para o setimo ano...paixoens brigas bilhetes e desabafos td numa so fic...resumu um lixo mas tenho que me conformar
1. comesso da loucura

Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Eu sou a maravilhosa esselentima e _simplismente_ _maluca ou doida_ ei eu to tentando escrever ta ok!_to so queria deixar rejistrado a minha opinião sobre você..._**vcs vão terminar a dicusao!**_NÃO!_NÃO!

**Ótimo me da esse caderno logo!**

SUA#$¨&#!

_Basta! Deixe a Leh Lana!_

Aff escreve logo essa merda antes que eu dessista!

**Esta bem se vcs me deixarem...**

**Ola!**

**Meu nome é Leticia mas prefiro msm e ser chamada de Leh apilido que minha amiga Lílian me botou e eu adorei!XD**

**Bem vamos a finalidade disso vamos escrever esse caderno de notas com nossas conversas loucas.Nos bem eu vou ser mais especifica ta eu Leh a Lana e a Lílian vamos escrever isso fico esclarecido?beleza.Bem talvez vcs achem que eu e Lely temos sido injunstos com a Lílian porque ela não tem apilido o o qué e obivio que Lana não e´ um nome...é um apelido de Lais repito Lana NÃO É UM NOME E SIM UM APELIDO!** Leh disculpa mas tem que ficar registrado que eu DETESTO O MEU NOME!ficou claro ou vou ter que explica tudo de novo?axo que não ne? Então já que vc quer explicar td va em frente antes QUE EU ARRANQUE ESSA MERDA DA TUA MAO!**ta bom ta bom ficou claro claríssimo como a água!Agora eu vou prosseguir: Lílian é definitivamente um nome difisio de **aranjar um apelido você já acabo? **não!devolve e dexa eu continuar!**vc não acabo...que pena Leh porque agora eu vou escrever agora o que eu não sei pq vc fez o qrande favor de fala tudo mas vamos la não? Lilian e eu somos as melhores artilheiras da grifinoria para não diser do mundo todo! E vários caras nos amam defitivamente nos adoram pra não diser veneram mas tem dois grudentos _chatos panacas e insuportáveis _**garotos lindos populares que estão de quatro por vcs duas **tapados que não intendem _que nois duas_ não estamos _querendo_ nada _nadinha_ com _eles_ o nome desses dois _seres são:Potter _**e **Black.esses dois são marotos informações mais abaixo com a Lílian.Eu e a Lilian simplismente amamos musika **Lana dexa eu te lembrar que o que nos gostamos vai abaixo **ta bom ta bom..mas Leh sabia que vc cometeu sérios erros de ortografia acima q são difisio e apilido **NÃOOOOOOOOOO!**Simmmmmmmmm e eu não vo te dexa arumar porque a nossa queridisima CDF nos deu o prazer de fazer erros de ortografia ela é assim msm da pra acredita?mas agora quem vai escrever é _eu!bem vamos a explicação de quem ou o que são os marotos:os marotos são um grupinho de 4 rapazes que eu não gosto nadinha _ñ ta eskesendo de nada não amiga..._DISCULPA EU E A Lana NÃO GOSTAMOS ta bom assim pra vc?_perfeito!_maravilha agora o que eu escrevo?vcs já roubaram a cena mas vamos voltar ao assunto central os marotos bem eles podem ser lindos não nego mas em compensação são galinhos tem o maior ego do mundo e muitos defeitos mas não vou deixar nossas notas se estragarem por causa da queles seres _**Lílian vc ta eskesendo dos nomes deles...**_há td bem Leh mas vc escreveu um erro de ortografia ali em cima _**nãoooooooooo deixa eu arrumar **_sem chance mas os nomes deles são Tiago Potter Sirius Black Remo Lupim e Pedro não sei das quantas _**é Petri...**_dane-se quem se inporta...aff vamos nos descrever ta:_

**Eu Leh** dexa que eu escrevo a Lilian e eu gostamos muito de azarar as irmãs Black mas bem ela é eh legal,divertida,rebelde,simpática,boa conselheira sentimental eh bonita legal,louca,...resumindo presisa de ajuda chame a Lilian,ela enxe muito a passiencia por causa desse sr Alto Moreno Forte e Bonitao o qual foi mencionado acima ela he ruiva tem os olhos verdes vivos e he a melhor amiga e companhera de quadribol que tds podiam terN/A:da pra acreditar que em pleno domingo eu sai perguntando o que as pessoas achavam de mim?pois é eu fiz isso e so me disseram coisas boas mas faze o que tds me adoram e a historia de conselhera sentimental foi a July que invento pq sempre que ela entra em crises sentimentais eu paga o pato só eu mas ela tb tem que me aturar hehe...)agora a Leh é Cdf inteligente amiga bondosa odeia que a gente saia azarando as pessoas he monitora o que ajuda muito pq ela alivia as coisas pra nos he se querem saber a minha opinião ela vai ser a futura senhora Remo Lupim 

**Ei pq isso em vc pensa que é quem em futura senhora Black?bem pelo menos eu não vou ser primas das irmãs Black **verdade apoiado!apoiado! há antes que eu me eskesa que historia é essa de que as nojentas Black são as minhas futuras primas?tisk tisk axo que um serto moreno alto gostaria de saber de uma das nossas conversas da madrugada huahuauhhuahuahu _você não se atreva ta bom alem disso agora não he hora pra isso vou continuar falando da Leh ela é mais alta que a Lana e eu e tem os cabelos castanhos _**agora é minha vez de fala de você ela e suas futuras primas dela se querem minha opinião ela é loira com umas mechas vermelhas lindas e o loiro dela é um loiro mel não aguado como a da Narcisa aquela cobra nojenta mas bem ela é**basta_! Jha escrevemos muito e amanha a gente continua._

**Thau!**

Xauzinhooooooooooo! XD 

_Xau!_

Oi!

blz hoje eu finalmente consigui descobrir como postar aqui!Aleluia!Aleluia!

nessa semana aconteceu cada coisa avo doente ,niver do papi hj e um pega da diretora na escola que quase foi o coro de todos nos a camy e o may estavam abraçados e a mere a prof de E.Fisica brigo com eles e o May prometeu que ia bota fogo no colejio eu ajudo!eu ajudo!

agora voltando o assunto inicial das fics espero que gostem nao vo dize que é a minha primeira fic porque sinao eu ia ta mentindo ja fiz uma fic minima e uma song bem espero que gostem e eu tb quero reviews!

bjs


	2. Conversa com Tiago Potter

Capitulo 2 conversa com Tiago Potter

_Bem eu vim aqui deixar a minha conversa de historia da magia ai eu sei que vocês vão comentar então ai vai:_

_Obs:_

**Letra do Potter**

**Minha Letra**

**Ai beleza Evans?**

Beleza...

**Você viu o aviso do passeio pra Hosgmede sábado?**

Não...

**Vai finalmente deixar de bancar a difisio e sair comigo?**

NÃO

**Mas você e teimosa poxa o que custa sair com o cara so´uma vez?**

Muito Potter mais do que você imajina...

**Bem mudando de assunto você vai ir me ver no treino de quadribol hoje?**

Obivio Potter eu estou no time se lembra?

**Claro amor mas eu estou te perguntando se você vai parar um pouco com a goles e ver como um verdadeiro apanhador joga...**

Potter entenda algumas coisas:

**-Não sou seu amor**

-Claro que eu vou parar de jogar eu não posso ficar jogando a noite toda e se eu parar no meio do treino vai pra acertar ela bem no meio da tua kabeça.

**Viu mais você não nega que eu sou o melhor apanhador de Hogwarts intera...**

Não da pra negar...

**De toda a Inglaterra**

Olha o ego inflando...

**Resumindo de todo o mundo...**

Que modesto você é não Potter...muito modesto

**É claro porque eu não me acho eu SOU!**

Não sei quem e´o pior você ou o Binis

**É o Binis amor...**

Eu não sou seu amor

**Ingano seu querida**

Xau Potter já vo

**Porque amor...**

A sineta tocou

**É mesmo vio como o tempo passa rápido quando estamos juntos?**

Graças a Merlim

**Ate amor**

Xau...

acabei postando mais cedo do que eu isperava mas fazer o que eu to tentando discubri o segredo do fanfiction,mas e ai o que tao axando da historia?se ela tiver um lixo podem dizer eu me conformo

mas eu vo fikando por aqui!

xau


End file.
